Found
by LiviMae
Summary: Set in the Oakleaf Bearers: Halt and Horace have finally found Will and Evanlyn, but something happened to Will while they where separated. Will they find out what happened? Or will he keep it hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**This is my second story so once again please, if you have any advice or i missed something critical from the books, let me know and I'll try and fix it. **

**This story is going to be about the time gap in the Oakleaf Bearers between when Halt and Horace found Evanlyn and Will, and when they told each other what had happened while they had been separated. I'll be writing the same events, but in the viewpoint of each of the different characters.**

**This has not been Beta'd by anyone, so if there are any mistakes they are mine.**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Evanlyn finally let go of Horace, although he seemed reluctant to let her. She looked around and smiles as she saw Will in the firm grasp of his mentor. She knew this was definitely going to help ease the rest of his recovery from the warmweed. As she thought that she realized that Will had somehow managed to follow her and the Temujai through the snow. He could barely get to the traps the last time she saw him, how on earth did he manage to get here? She turned away from Horace so suddenly that he exclaimed in surprise. She ran towards Will just as he stepped back from Halt.

"Will!" she cried.

He turned towards her and his face lit up, "Evanlyn, you're alright!"

She flung himself on him and hugged him tight. She pulled away and smacked him on the arm, rather forcefully. "What on earth are you doing here?" She exclaimed. At first, he looked confused, then understanding dawned on his face and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Well... I… uh," He didn't know how to respond.

"I told you to stay at the cabin! What did you think you were going to do? You're still recovering.

Halt and Horace, who were both watching amused by the interaction, immediately froze and Halt growled, "What?"

Will and Evanlyn jumped, both forgetting that they had an audience. Will looked down at his feet, shame filling his face. Evanlyn looked at him and all the anger, previously filling her features, washed away and worry and compassion took its place. Evanlyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we'll explain everything once we've set up camp." Evanlyn suggested, she was trying to let Halt and Horace know that they were both tired and needed to rest.

Halt was nodding, "We can't stay here, I don't want to stay near the Temujai campsite, I don't know how far away the army is and I want to get some distance between us and them."

They traveled back along the path that Halt and Horace and taken, until they found a nicely concealed hilltop, where they could see if anyone was approaching. Evanlyn kept an eye on Will as they traveled. He seems to be leaning more and more on Tug as they went on, his shoulders were slumped. When they finally arrived at there campsite, he nearly collapsed as he slid off his horse. Evanlyn almost didn't catch him before he fell to the ground. As she grabbed his shoulders to help him up, she realized he was shaking.

"Will your shaking! Come, you need to sit down and rest. She led him to fallen log, he stumbled slightly as he walked and he sank slowly down and closed his eyes. Evanlyn was worried, Will hadn't pushed himself this much since he awoke from the warmweed. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her.

"I'm alright" he said quietly, "I think I was running on adrenaline* up until now." He smiled again obviously trying to halt the flood of worry that was threatening to overcome her. "I think I've just run out."

His eyes where slowly closing, he was obviously trying to fight against his exhaustion. Evanlyn finally smiled back at him, her worry fading away as she realized he really was just exhausted and he wasn't injured or hurt.

"Go to sleep Will, we'll be here when you wake up."

He smiled at her one last time before his eyes closed and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Evanlyn stood up, turned around and jumped in shock as Halt and Horace were standing right behind her.

"Stop scaring me like that!' she exclaimed as she tried to calm her beating heart. Horace looked puzzled and Halt's face was grim.

"What happened?" Halt asked, ignoring her fright.

Evanlyn looked back at Will as he slept soundly on, she faced Halt again.

"I think it needs to wait until Will wakes up, I know you want to know what happened, but you will need to here from both of us to get the whole picture."

Halt did not look happy at that. It was obvious that he wanted to know what had happened to his apprentice. But he said nothing about it as he started preparing the campsite.

Horace smiled at Evanlyn. "You sit down and rest as well, we can set up."

She sat down and watched as Horace and Halt cleared the area and started a fire. Once it was done Evalyn and Horace moved to sit near the fire, Halt moved to go wake Will so as to move him closer to the fire. Will stirred but did not wake fully, so Halt carried him bridle style. Evanlyn could see shock written plainly on his face, but she couldn't figure out what could have caused the normally stoic Halt to show this emotion. As Halt lay Will back down near the fire, he began to stir once more. Still not fully awake but he seemed to be on the verge of coming back to the land of the living. Halt began to prepare a meal.

She turned to Horace and found him staring at her. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

He shook his head turned back to watch Will and Halt. Evanlyn sighed and figured that was all she was going to get, but was soon proves wrong when Horace spoke again.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The concern that filled his voice nearly brought her to tears. She smiled at him, and nodded. "I'm alright." she said, "Not perfect, but I'm alright."

"Then why do you keep jumping whenever Halt or I speak or stand near you?"

Evanlyn looked at him, slightly shocked. She hadn't realized that she had been doing it. But as she thought back to the last few hours, she realized that he was right. Both her and Will had been shocked whenever Halt or Horace had interrupted them.

She sighed, "I think its because Will and I have been alone for the last few months. I think we got used to it just being us. We are not used to there being anyone else."

Horace was nodding in understanding, "That makes sense."

They both settled into silence, both enjoying the others company. Evanlyn was quite happy to just sit and enjoy not being alone. Slowly the smell of the food Halt was preparing began to permeate the air around them. Evanlyn didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelt the good food.

It wasn't to long after this when Will woke up, his stomach growling loudly. He was rather drowsy at first, but the smell of food soon seems to give him energy. Evanlyn and Will fell ravenously on the food and immediately all could see the effect it had on them both, but Evanlyn especially noticed the effect on Will. He seemed to come alive again, his normal energetic personality seemed to shine through once again. Once everyone had their fill and everything was packed up everyone went quiet, waiting for the first person to start. Then Halt lent forward and asked.

"So, what happened?"

Evanlyn looked to Will, he nodded at her and so she began.

"So I suppose we'd better start with what happened after we first left Araluen….."

* * *

***I don't know if they would have known what adrenaline was, but it was the best way to explain what was happening to Will.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**Here is my next chapter in Halt's point of view.**

* * *

Halt patted Will on the shoulder as a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

"You're here." Will said, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Halt looked down and gave him a rare smile, he couldn't believe that his apprentice was finally with him once again. Will stepped back, finally letting go of his grip on Halt. Suddenly a small figure came hurtling over to them. Will's face lit up.

"Evanlyn, you're alright!" he cried and she flung herself onto him.

That's when Halt realized that this figure was the Princess Cassandra. He remembered that he'd have to start thinking of her as Evanlyn as this was the name she was going by in Celtica, and it was what Will had just called her.

Suddenly Cassandra, wait no, Evanlyn, has slapped Will on the arm and demanded to know why he was there. Halt glanced at Horace who looked amused at the interaction between the two of them. He caught Horace's eye and smirked at him as Will shuffled awkwardly. Horace grinned back at him. He was about to comment when Evanlyn's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I told you to stay at the cabin! What did you think you were going to do? You're still recovering."

What had happened? Halt thought. Had Will been injured?

"What?" he growled, determined to find out what happened.

Both Will and Evanlyn jumped at the sound at his voice. Halt studied his face and saw shame which Halt couldn't find a reason for. Evanlyn seemed to calm down, and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at Evanlyn he saw worry and compassion on her face. All this heightened the concern that was already building in Halt. Something had happened to his apprentice. Before he could ask what had happened, Evanlyn suggested waiting until they set up camp. He could see that Will approved of this idea. Halt nodded, realizing that they were both tired and were probably eager to rest.

"We can't stay here" He said, "I don't want to stay near the Temujai campsite, I don't know how far away the army is and I want to get some distance between us and them."

They travelled along the same road that he and Horace had taken. Halt remembered seeing a nicely concealed hilltop where he could see the surrounding country and could watch out for the Temujai army, but they would still be hidden from view. He kept glancing back at Will and Evanlyn. While Evanlyn seemed to be doing fairly well, Will looked like he was struggling to stay on his horse. He wanted to hurry towards the campsite but he knew that Will would probably not appreciate a faster pace. When they arrived at the campsite, Halt dismounted and turned to ask Horace to start organizing the camp while he helped Will off his horse. But as he turned, he saw Will already sliding off the shaggy pony. He moved to help him but Evanlyn beat him to it. She caught him just in time before he fell to the ground.

"Will, you're shaking! Come, you need to sit down and rest."

Halt couldn't believe that Will was so weakened by whatever they had endured over the time they were apart. He watched as Evanlyn lead Will over to log and helped him sit down.

Horace came up and asked "What happened to him, Halt?"

Halt just shook his head, knowing that Horace didn't actually expect an answer. They both walked over just as Evanlyn was telling Will to go to sleep. As she turned around, she jumped once again at their presence.

"Stop scaring me like that!" she exclaimed.

They must have been alone for some time, Halt realized. Otherwise they wouldn't be so jumpy around other people.

"What happened?" Halt asked, not caring about her fright. He wanted to know what had happened to Will.

She glanced back at the curly haired boy, who had fallen deep asleep almost as soon as he sat down. As she turned back to face him, Halt realized she wasn't going to tell him.

"I think it needs to wait until Will wakes up, I know you want to know what happened, but you will need to hear from both of us to get the whole picture."

Halt was not happy at all with this statement, but he did understand where it was coming from. There was obviously a lot to say and there would be two sides of the story. He walked away and started preparing the camp. Soon Horace joined him and it didn't take them long to get everything set up and to get a fire going. When there was a good blaze going, Horace joined Evanlyn by the fire and Halt moved to bring Will closer to the warmth of the fire.

"Will," he said quietly, "come and get warm."

Will stirred but didn't wake up. Halt smiled to himself as he looked down at his apprentice. He looked so young and innocent as he slept. Halt bent down and prepared to hoist the young man up and carry him to the fire. As he lifted Will up, he couldn't hide his shock. Will was so light! Before being carted off by the Skandians, Will was quite a well-muscled young man. Yes, he was small, but the hours of training with the bow and the exercises Halt put him through had meant he had gained a lot of weight, all in muscle. Now he was so light Halt could hardly believe it was the same boy who had been taken. He realized that whatever had happened to Will, it was much worse than he originally thought.

He lay him down by the fire, and Will began to stir once more and Halt knew it wouldn't be long before he was awake. He continued to keep an eye on him as he prepared a meal. He decided to make a bigger amount then normal as he was sure both Will and Evanlyn would be hungry. As he waited for the stew to come to boil, he sat down next to his sleeping apprentice.

For the first time since he had found Will, he took a good long look at him. Will looked so different since he had seen him last. He was pale and thin, his eyes had dark circles around them and just looked completely exhausted. Although he knew that Will needed rest, he also wanted him to wake up. He needed to find out what had happened to him. The stew started boiling and soon it was time to eat. Horace and Evanlyn were already waiting eagerly for the meal, and soon Will began to stir, his stomach growling with hunger. Halt noticed that he was rather drowsy at first, he must have been in a deep sleep for him to be this out of it. Soon his energy seemed to be coming back to him as he smelled the food that Halt had prepared.

Both Evanlyn and Will were devouring the food, and Halt could see the positive effect it had on both of them, especially Will. With each mouthful the bright energetic young boy that was his apprentice seemed to be making an appearance. Halt looked at Horace and Evanlyn. They were both watching Will, and seemed to notice the same thing he did. They smiled as the whole atmosphere seemed to lift as Will's personality shone through. After everyone had finished eating and Halt and Horace had washed up, they all sat around the fire and quietness settled. Halt realized that everyone was waiting for the other to start. So, Halt leaned forward looking at both Will and Evanlyn.

"So, what happened?" Halt felt like he had asked this question far too many times, but he knew this time he was going to get an answer. He watched as Evanlyn glanced at Will, who nodded back at her, giving her his approval.

"So," she began, "I suppose we'd better start with what happened just after we left Araluen…"

* * *

**If possible I would like to get at least five reviews, before I continue this story.**

**Thanks for reading, please rate and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thanks so much to all my readers. I only got four reviews, but I decided I would still continue. so special thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Here is Horace's point of view.**

* * *

Horace was reluctant to let Evanlyn out of his arms, but he knew he shouldn't push his luck.

He was grateful as it was she that had hugged him after he had rescued her from the Temujai soldier. He definitely wanted it to happen again. The hug part, not the Evanlyn being in danger part. He corrected himself.

Horace suddenly exclaimed in surprise as Evanlyn turned around and ran towards Will. Horace recovered quickly however and hurried after her. He wondered briefly if there was something between them romantically, but quickly dismissed the thought. That's not what he should be worrying about right now.

He smiled to himself as he watched Will's face light up at the sight of Evanlyn safe. Will checked her over as they hugged fiercely, making sure she was alright. Surprisingly, Evanlyn pulled back and slapped his arm.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

Horace could couldn't help but chuckle as Will shuffled his feet awkwardly. He knew this was going to make good teasing material later on. Will had been scolded by a girl.

He caught Halt looking on with a smirk. Horace realized Halt was finding this as amusing as he was and grinned back at him.

He was thinking of all the ways he could use this against Will when Evanlyn's next words registered and he paled.

"I told you to stay at the cabin! What did you think you were going to do? You're still recovering."

Horace quickly gave Will a good look over and realized his friend was looking thinner than he used to, but Evanlyn was too so that didn't give him too much of a clue as to what had happened.

"What?" Halt growled.

Horace recognized the tone that Halt had just used. It was set aside specifically for when he was worried about Will. He wasn't sure whether or not Halt knew that he had a special tone for these occasions.

Will and Evanlyn had both jumped when Halt had spoken, Horace guessed that they had forgotten he and Halt were there. He didn't even glance at Evanlyn as he stared at the shame that had filled his best friend's face.

What had happened to make Will so ashamed that he couldn't even look his mentor in the face? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Evanlyn began to speak again. He knew there would be no way to figure out what happened until they were told, so he settled himself to wait until they were ready.

"Maybe we'll explain everything once we've set up camp." Evanlyn had suggested.

Halt was nodding, agreeing to the proposed course of action. It was obvious to Horace that Will wanted the extra time before he had to explain what had happened.

Halt hadn't wanted to stay near the Temujai camp, so they all mounted and rode back the way he and Halt had taken on their way here.

At first, he couldn't figure out why Halt had taken them back down the path, until they rounded a bend and he saw the hill they had passed. It was then obvious to Horace that Halt must have seen this last time and remembered it, but it wasn't until they arrived on the hilltop that Horace truly appreciated the Ranger's skill.

The hill was a very good vantage point where they could see anyone coming their way, but none could see them. He shook his head in silent admiration of the Ranger. Even though he was busy worrying about Will, he had managed to notice the spot for a good campsite. He dismounted and was alarmed when he heard Evanlyn cry out.

"Will, you're shaking! Come, you need to sit down and rest."

Horace turned and walked over to Halt as Evanlyn led Will over to a fallen log. He was shocked at the state of his friend. Will looked so pale and tired, and even from a distance he could see him shaking. Horace knew his determination to wait and find out what happened until Will and Evanlyn were ready was wavering as he watched his friend suffer.

He stood next to Halt, "What happened to him, Halt?"

He did not expect an answer, and continued to look on in horror as Halt simply shook his head. They both walked over to Evanlyn. Horace noticed that Will was already asleep, and once again she jumped when she registered their presence.

"Stop scaring me like that!"

Horace was puzzled at her reaction. Why was she so jumpy around other people? What had happened?

Halt must have been wondering the same thing and he voiced the question.

"What happened?"

"I think it needs to wait until Will wakes up. I know you want to know what happened, but you will need to hear from both of us to get the whole picture."

Horace was not at all happy with this arrangement, but he knew it made sense, and, as he looked once more at Will, he knew that the apprentice Ranger needed the rest.

Halt was silent as he started preparing the campsite. Horace turned to Evanlyn and, looking closely at her, he realized that she too was exhausted.

He smiled at her. "You sit down and rest. We can set up." He saw the appreciation in her eyes as she sat down.

It did not take long to set up the camp, and soon they had a decent fire going. Both he and Evanlyn sat down next to the warm fire. He turned to Evanlyn to ask her a question and saw her watching Halt as he tried to wake Will. He only watched for a few seconds, wanting to give them both some privacy, before he looked once more at Evanlyn. She looked too tired. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He hadn't realized he was staring until she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

He shook his head and turned back to watch Halt as he cooked their meal. He couldn't figure out how to voice his concerns but decided to just ask the basic question.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to him, her eyes slightly glistening with unshed tears. At first, Horace thought he had upset her, but then she smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright." she said, "Not perfect, but alright."

Since she had answered his first question, he decided to jump to the next.

"Why do you keep jumping whenever Halt or I speak or come near you?"

She looked slightly startled, although Horace couldn't figure out why. Then she sighed. "I think it's because Will and I have been alone for the last few months. I think we got used to it just being us. We're not used to there being anyone else."

Horace nodded, "That makes sense." And it really did, when Horace though about it, and it saddened him to think of what they must have gone through. They both sat in silence, enjoying one another's company.

Soon the smell of food aroused Will and his stomach growled loudly. Horace smiled at his friend from across the fire. It was good to see his energy return as he smelled Halt's cooking. His smiled slipped a little as he watched Will and Evanlyn eat, as if they had not eaten for a week. Then it slipped even further as he realized this could very well be true. But soon the smile came back as he watched Will livening up and becoming himself again.

After they'd finished eating, everyone was quiet. Then Halt leaned forward, breaking the silence.

"So, what happened?"

Horace watched as Will and Evanlyn shared a glance before Evanlyn began.

"So, I suppose we'd better start with what happened after we first left Araluen..."

* * *

**I would like to aim for 5 reviews again, so the quicker I get my reviews, the quicker you'll get the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next up, Will!**


	4. Update

Hey Everyone,

This story isn't working as it is. I liked the first two chapters, but I just had a lot of trouble writing Horace's point of view and it is just getting boring. Thanks for everyone for reviewing and letting me know. I'll probably take down Horace's chapter and just continue on with the story, but only from one person's point of view.

So, what do want? Should I write what happens next in Halt or Evanlyn's point of view?

I think I would be able to do either, so it is up to you guys.

Thanks for your patience with my writing and for all your encouraging and helpful reviews.


End file.
